1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hand tool, and more particularly to an apparatus of a wrench is capable of stabilizing a fastener, such as a bolt or a nut, held by the wrench.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional open-end wrench or close-end wrench or adjustable wrench turns a nut (or a bolt) an angle, it must move the wrench away the nut, and then turn the wrench reversely and re-engage the nut again for the next turn. Repeat the aforesaid steps, one can tighten or loose the nut.
There was a kind of wrench which can turn a nut (or a bolt) repeatedly without having to move the wrench away the nut. Such wrench is called “speed wrench” or “reversible wrench”.
A conventional speed wrench has two jaws with a holding surface having specific shape to hold a nut therebetween so that when turns the wrench forwards can drive the nut turning, but when turns the wrench backwards can keep the nut still.
There also were some adjustable wrenches having function of speed wrench. But an adjustable wrench can turn nuts of specific sizes so that a fixed jaw and a movable jaw touch the nuts with different sizes with their different position. Therefore, simply apply specific shapes of the fixed jaw and the movable jaw may not work.
FIG. 8 shows a conventional adjustable wrench 3, which provides a positioner member 92 at a proximal end of a fixed jaw 91. The positioner member 92 can be driven to move simultaneously by a movable jaw 93. The position member 92 will support a nut (or a bolt) held by the fixed jaw 91 and the movable jaw 93 to make the nut positioning at a specific position no matter what sizes of the nuts. The positioner member, however, has a complex structure, it rises the cost, and more particularly, dust might run into the positioner member and make it not function.